Darth Exitius
Lord of Execution: Darth Exitius Early Life Zalera Seraph was born upon the planet of Telos IV twenty-eight years ago to Marcus and Viv Seraph. When he was only three months old, Marcus left Viv and baby Zalera for the war between the Jedi and sith. With the main source of income now gone, the family lived in poverty for years until Viv was able to gain a job to keep the family stable. When Zalera turned twelve years old, Viv remarried and had another child by his new step-father, Roberto. Roberto was a wealthy trader who decided to live upon Telos while his business grew to several different star systems. Now living in the rich district with his mother, step-father, and new baby sister (Damie), Zalera kept to himself and rarely spoke to his family. The change from poor to rich changed Zalera's world completely. When he began 16 years old, Roberto was killed when his starship was destroyed in orbit over Telos and Viv was named sole beneficiary of the entire estate. Zalera's mother became lazy and spoiled as she spent his deceased father's money on unimportant objects and speeders. During this period of his life, Zalera began interested in the Sith Masters who would come to Telos IV every year to recruit more soldiers for the war against the Jedi. Being sixteen at the time, Zalera was far too young and immature (a Recruiter called him) to join the Sith Corps and would have to wait until he reached the age of 18. For two years, Zalera studied weaponry, transmission decoding, and hand-to-hand combat to prepare himself for when the Sith Masters returned once more. On his 18th birthday, Zalera fled from his home after withdrawing nearly half a billion credits and rushed to the recruiting center. Once there, Zalera was forced to perform several tasks in order to be accepted into the Sith Corps. From training nonstop for the last two years, Zalera passed all his tests with high marks and was accepted into the Corps. Before leaving the planet on the Sith transport ship, Zalera looked back at his homeworld and thought about what would happen to his mother and sister. Doubt entered his mind but he pushed it away from him and never looked back. Little did young Zalera know, this would not be the last time he would ever be on Telos IV... Training On Korriban Once Seraph left Telos IV behind, the Sith took the new recruits to Korriban to begin their intense training. Still benefiting from his two years of training, Zalera was named an Expert duelist by one of the Sith Lords and was ahead of the rest of his group. During this time, Zalera allowed his hair to grow out and bonded with his fellow members of his squad. They became closer than brothers and trusted each other over the rest of the military. Seven months of dreaded training passed and the squad Zalera was enlisted in was now allowed to go to war for the Sith. Zalera was so proud to wear the official colors of the Sith and to march unto that armed transport as a warrior for the Sith. Although he had been accepted into the army of the Sith, Zalera was assigned to the Special Black Ops Division. This group of highly trained fighters was used primarily to assassinate high ranking leaders of the Jedi to topple their Order. At War For the next three years, Zalera traveled along with his S.B.O.D unit and followed the orders of the Sith to the very letter. At the age of 21, he was named Squad leader by the Sith and was enabled to give commands to his squad and even to the field generals. Even though he was millions of light years away from his home, Zalera couldn't stop thinking about what had happened to his mother and his baby sister. He had left them alone to fend for themselves. That thought quickly left his mind when he remembered how his mother lived with the riches her claimed from his step-father's will. After reinsuring that they would be well taken care of, he pressed on and followed his orders on the battlefield. As the months pressed on, Zalera began to notice a sharp change in his Sith superiors. At first, Zalera was order to engage only hostile Jedi targets. But as time went by, the Sith became heartless and Ordered to them to kill everyone on sight. This went against everything Roberto had taught him about life and the innocent. Several others in his SBOD unit agreed with him and planned to escape as soon as the moment was right. The Sith Betrayal Zalera Seraph and his unit were ordered to storm the planet of Ziost in the Outer Eastern Rim part of the universe and free it from the Jedi's grip. Once there, Zalera saw there was no sign of the Jedi anywhere. The planet was empty and void of any signs of life. His transport landed within the forest and his group disembarked to secure the surrounding area. It took only minutes to secure the area, which confused Zalera. If there was no threat or Jedi presence on the planet, why deploy us here? Suddenly, there was some movement in the surrounding areas and the Unit was armed and ready for contact. Zalera was in the deepest part of the forest when he heard a lightsaber igniting and a man screaming out. Swinging his weapon around quickly, Zalera was shocked to see one of his own Sith Masters with his blade impaled through one of his comrades' chest. Instead of firing off his blaster, he yelled out "Ambush!" and made his way back to the transport. As he ran, he could hear blasters ringing out and sabers being ignited at once. All he could hear were the sounds of his own brothers in arms being cut down and murdered by his very own masters. Thinking quickly, he ripped off his GPS device and threw it into the trees so he would not be locked unto. He watched in the shadows as his best friends were cut down with sabers, force lightning, and other force powers. As his friends laid dead, the Sith then began to search out for Zalera by locking unto his tracking device. This was his chance to get away to safety and he took it. Zalera made his way back to the shuttle and shot off from the surface of the planet, leaving the Sith behind. Once in orbit, he escaped the range of a local Star Destroyer and fled into hyperspace. Wandering Years After seeing his own brothers being slain by the master he entrusted with his life, Zalera's mind was shattered. Knowing that the Sith would have put out a bounty for his head, he stayed away from Sith owned planets and wandered the unknown regions of space. Using the ship he had stolen from Ziost to escape sure death; he traveled universe for years and only stopped at a planet to restock on supplies. He still had the credits he took from his back account when he was 18 so money was not an issue. His own masters betrayed him so who was left for him to trust? He could not trust a single soul and lost all contact with reality for years. Three years passed and upon his 25th birthday, Zalera made his way to the planet of Coruscant to restock and buy supplies. Upon the surface of the planet, he met a man named Lance Hashmal, who he later found out to be a Black Market Pirate. For the first time, Zalera spoke to someone and opened up about his past. The two quickly became friends and stayed on Coruscant for a few weeks. Zalera finally decided to leave the planet behind and asked Hashmal if he would come with. Without giving it a second thought, Lance agreed to go along with him and protect him. Before the two left Coruscant, they recruited several hundred men for the mercenaries’ project. After getting the men together and pooling in enough credits from both Lance and Zalera, the two purchased a Belarus class medium cruiser and armed it. Once the mercenary group was formed, they both decided that Zalera would be the commander while Lance be given the name "Major' and would be the second in command. Mustafar Months after Lance and Zalera formed their mercenary group, the two traveled to the planet of Mustafar in the Outer Western Rim of the universe. At first, the party just wanted to land and resupply, maybe even get a job or two. But all that changed when Zalera felt a presence from the planet calling out to him. Once down on the planet's surface, he traveled to Jedi's Lake and saw the sunken Super Star Destroyer. He saw on the dirt near the beach and meditated, allowing the force to pull into his body for the first time in his life. Although he was on his way to become a Jedi, the nightmares he had about his brothers being killed allowed the dark side of the force to grab hold of his heart. He unleashed a powerful Force Repulse and rocked the area around him (in a five mile radius). Zalera vowed to use this power to destroy the Sith once and force but unknown to him, this would mark Zalera's path to the dark side of the force and to his future as a Sith Lord. Return to Telos IV and Enter Lord Stridal Braeden After just leaving the planet of Mustafar with his new found force abilities, Zalera journeyed back home to the planet of Telos IV to visit his family for the first time in almost 7 years. However, Zalera never got that chance to even land on the planet. To his surprise, a new faction had taken over Telos IV and a heavy defense fleet was posted in orbit with an Executor Super Star Destroyer at the lead. Part of him just wanted to take his chances and run the blockade to get to the surface, but he also knew that he wouldn't make it close to the inner orbit without being shot down. Before Zalera and Lance were able to hail down the Executor, a transmission came in over the comlink channel. It was man named Captain Turner. Turner asked for Zalera himself and offered him the chance of a lifetime: "To be the commander of the Executor Super Star Destroyer (which he learned later that it was named 'The Braeden') and use it in a battle over the planet of Thule. Come to find out, Turner was acting under direct orders from Lord Stridal Braeden, leader of the Braeden Clan. Soon after the conversation was finished, Zalera made his way from the 'Solar Wanderer' (his flagship) and docked upon the Braeden. He met cordially with the Captain and was given control of one of the fleets in orbit. For the first time in his life, he was a real Commander of an entire fleet instead of a one ship force. With his new power and authority, the Dark Angel Fleet (his name for his new Starfleet) jumped into hyperspace and headed toward Thule. Battle over Thule and the Birth of Darth Exitius Zalera's Dark Angel fleet dropped out of hyperspace in Thule's orbit and prepared to do battle with the Imperial Knights of Emperor Fel and the Horica Sovereign Empire. Although there was a vast array of heavy firepower in the skies above the planet, the battle was short lived as the Tarisian Empire jumped into the battle with its impressive fleet. While the cease fire was enable, Zalera decided to travel throughout the Executor's hallways to find the medication chamber. Once there, the overwhelming sense of the Dark side of the Force called out to him and forced him on his knees. The evil taint of the force impressed upon his very heart as his power gathered unto him. Every thought on the revenge he sought upon the Sith was multiplied tenth fold. In a sudden release of energy, Zalera created yet another Force Repulse which almost crippled the Braeden. With his new power now realized, he named himself Darth Exitius, Lord of Execution. Soon after his true fall to the dark side, Zalera ordered the fleet to pull out of Thule's airspace and to make the jump back to Telos IV. Execution of Darth Deity After traveling back to Telos IV with his new Dark Master, Stridal Braeden Zalera faced off with the Jedi Knight Serrah Fett and defeated her in a one on battle. After defeating her, Zalera stole her lightsaber and made it his own. Shortly after resupplying his fleet in orbit, Darth Exitius, along with Lance Hashmal, traveled with Stridal to the planet of Gyndine. There, he met the Dark Lord of the Sith himself: Feral Ragnos. Zalera still had the hate and animosity toward the Sith and being in the presence of the Dark Lord made his very blood boil over. He wanted to strike and attempt to kill the man but he knew that he acts would only cause his very own death. Feral could feel the anger Exitius had for him and called him out upon it. After much debate, he fully submitted himself to the Dark Side and pledged his life the Dark Lord. After becoming a fully fledged Sith Lord, Darth Exitius was then ordered to end the life of Darth Deity. After a quick battle, Deity was blown back by Exitius' favorite force power, Force Repulse. While his enemy lay bloody and broken along the ground, Zalera took out his pistol and shot three blasts into his head, killing Deity in the process. After Deity's Execution, Zalera went deep into Feral's Underground to construct his very own Sith lightsaber. Once finished, he met up with Sudeikis and traveled back to the planet of Mustafar to claim control. Governor of Mustafar and the Global Uprising Upon his return to the planet of Mustafar, the Tarisian Empire handed over authority of Mustafar to Darth Exitius, who was branded the second in command of the Braeden Family. Yet the transfer of power was a smooth and safe one, the natives of the planet began to have unrest toward the new government. Lance Hashmal took the office of Second in Command while Exitius became the de facto head of the New Mustafarian Republic. On Telos IV, Admiral Jak Stockwell joined Zalera in his quest to Mustafar. The planet was in such a poor state following two global wars and the destruction of the Sith faction that held it before. The economy was suffering at the poverty level was at an all time high when Exitius' government was finally established. With the government finally on its feet, Zalera brought the riches from the Braeden Clan to finally begin reconstruction to Zion. While the capital of the planet was being rebuilt after the civil war between the two sub races, the Mustafarian City of Fralideja received neither economic relief nor aid and was completely ignored by the government. This act alone began creating the unrest that would lead to yet another global battle. Months passed and Zion was once again in a golden era of income and wealth. The birthrates of the Northern Mustafarians increase while the rate of the Southern's decreased. Public officials warned Governor Exitius of the unrest in Fralideja and urged him to make a public statement. Exitius refused to do so and ignored the cries from the Southern City. This was the final straw for the young leader of the Southern race, Veshnim Kanth, and he sought out to build a rebellion with the last remaining resources Fralideja could spare. Exitius and his new partner, Sudeikis the Devourer, were heading to the Zion's Capital building when the rebellion made their attack. Using hidden battle tanks on the edge of the city's limits, several missiles rained down upon Zion, leaving many structures destroyed and the death of uncountable innocents. Exitius traveled with Sudeikis to Zion's Bank to find Veshnim Kanth stealing the resources from it to rebuilt Fralideja. After a quick battle, Veshnim was defeated and captured by Exitius. Although the War in Zion was finished, the revenge of the North was not yet satisfied. Lance Hashmal, under the authority of the Governor, ordered the aerial bombardment of the Southern city. Within only a few hours, the Grand Bothan Cruiser, the Anubis, traveled down to the planet's surface and linked up with the Unity Army (Zion's main fighting force) to begin the invasion of Fralideja. Instead of being an actual war, Lance ordered the eradication of the Native city by the use of tactical nuclear strikes. Nearly six missiles rained down on the city, destroying all process of rebuilding and the shedding of innocent blood. Minutes after the attacks, the rebellion surrendered to the New Mustafarian Republic and the war was finally laid to rest. Personality Zalera Serpah is a level-headed as they come. He mostly keeps to himself unless he is forced into discussion with other. His vision to succeed drives him in his training to become a more powerful and forceful Sith Lord. Before his fall to the Dark Side of the Force, he was a selfless, helpful, and caring young man. But shortly after his fall to the Dark Side, he became focused on his training and craved to know more of the darkside of the Force. Weapons *Two Hidden Blades underneath both of his wrists (poison tipped) *DC-19 "Stealth" Carbine *Three Grenades *Two Flashbangs *Two Thorium charges *WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistol *Dissuader KD-30 Slugthrower Pistol *Electrum Lightsaber, Blue Blade *Curved Hilt Lightsaber, Red Blade Apperance Zalera wears White Sith robes that oddly resemble those worn by the Jedi. The robes are lined with a protective leather padding to give him some extra protection when he is on missions or in a duel. The left side of his torso is the most protective and he sports a shoulder cape with the colors of the Tarisian Empire. He wears protective combats boots which come up pass his knees. Before Zalera fell to the darkside and took on this new attire, he always wore his battle gear from when he was still enlisted in the Sith Corps. Zalera's Old Sith Corps armor and helmet is the outfit of which he wore when he returned to Coruscant after wandering for three years. The distinctive black combat armor consists of the Special Sith Unit traditional duster worn with Korriban riot armor and a set of rodeo jeans, as seen in some other Ranger Outfits. The helmet that accompanies it is combat ready military issue, complete with a gas mask and built-in low-light optics.